Two's Company
by HeartOfDarkess
Summary: What happens when three friends have to move on with their lives, not knowing when they'll see one another again?  Submission for Fandom Fights the Floods.  Warning: Poly/Slash E/J/B


**Two's Company...Three's a Crowd**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Author: HeartOfDarkess**

**Rating: M (NC17)**

**Warning: Slash/Threesome Bella/Edward/Jasper **

**This is a little different from the fics I usually write, but I thought I'd give the whole threesome thing a try. If you don't like the idea of 2 guys and a girl (and no pizza place lol) then press the x button. By the same token, if you like this, please also let me know *chews nails as she hides behind the couch*. This story was written for the Fandom Fights the Floods appeal, and this little citrusy romp was something that just popped into my crazy head one day.**

**Warning: There be Lemons Ahead!**

BPOV

If someone told me I'd be in the position I was right now, I'd have had them committed. It had been some year, and up until this very day, I figured my life was set. What an idiot I was.

Oh it started out normally enough. I graduated high school and had started working full time at the Newtons' store, deciding to take a gap year before going on to College. I managed to convince my boyfriend, Edward, that I needed this year to breathe, to build my relationship with Charlie and to decide which Law School I would attend.

I'd then been accepted to NYU and was due to leave in a month to begin my life. All pretty much standard stuff, except for the fact that I was dating a guy who refused to acknowledge my need to experience more than a simple kiss or touch before I turned into a bitter old spinster. Though I was a virgin and so was Edward, I had come to realise that my needs were growing as our relationship developed. Edward was hesitant to allow me to experience what I wanted to more than anything, citing he wanted to wait until the 'time was right'. Well my lady bits were screaming that the time was more than right, but no matter what I said or did, Edward just wouldn't respond and as the year progressed, I began to wonder if the opportunity would ever arise. I wondered what the equivalent of blue balls was for a girl, because I really was suffering a bad case of them.

Of course, losing, or rather not losing my virginity was only one of the issues that I'd been dealing with pretty much since I'd left high school. I knew I'd eventually have to leave behind a life I that I was happy with because no matter what I decided to do, I'd probably be far away from Forks, and in turn would have to my best friend, Jasper Hale behind. My Jasper. My one little piece of sunshine in this dismal place, and the one man who completely understood me and all my foibles.

It wasn't that Edward didn't care about me and cater to my every need...he did for the most part, but Jasper and I had been friends our whole lives...way before Edward and his parents moved here. Jasper knew me like no-one else did. To put it simply, I loved him, and he loved me just as much. We were right. Comfortable. Easy as breathing.

Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if Edward hadn't moved here when I turned sixteen and was allowed to date, because I sure as hell would have gone out with Jasper if he'd asked. But, as was his way, he befriended Edward and introduced us, and well the rest as we say, was history. The three of us became inseparable after that.

Jasper had seen me at my absolute worst, and still loved me despite that knowledge. That boy was the warmest and most accepting person I'd ever known, and before I met and dated Edward, I was far from the most popular girl in school. Jasper was why I wanted to stay here, as I knew he'd never move away from home. It wasn't as though he didn't have his opportunities. He'd been offered a football scholarship the year before, but decided that he wanted to stick by home and help care for his ailing mother. Necessity being the mother of invention, his situation prompted him to start his own on-line sports betting business from home...one that gave him more than a great income to live on while still enabling him to care for his mom.

Jasper putting his life on hold was the very reason why I was avoiding moving on with my life and took my gap year in the first place...a year that was now almost up. Edward was heading to Dartmouth, but Jasper...well he was settled here and though his mother's health had improved, she still needed her son to help around the house for a little while longer, until her treatment for breast cancer was done. His older sister Rosalie had moved out and married the year before, and was making her own life, but it never ceased to amaze me that she never took the time to even call by and visit her own mother.

So here I was, readying myself to embark on my next adventure without the two most important people in my life. Jasper had made peace with my decision to leave, but I realised I hadn't. And Edward...well I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to sustain the long distance relationship thing, but we promised each other that we'd give it our best effort. It just wasn't fair. My head and heart were still at war with each every day and I still wanted both of them in my life, even though it was selfish and wrong to expect Jasper to tear himself away from home. But, the heart wants what it wants, I guess, and mine had the capacity to contain two very special men within it. I wished that my heart would somehow split in three along with my body so that I could be with both of them at the same time, and go to college without feeling the associated guilt or fear.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as he sat down on the end of the bed. It was early Friday evening, and he'd arrived to pick me up and take me back to his place and we were in his room listening to music and waiting for Jasper to arrive. The three of us had planned on spending the night at Edward's place watching movies and enjoying each other's company as his parents were away for the weekend. Of course I lamely told my dad I was sleeping over with Alice, and even though I was of age and could do what I wanted I still found it too weird to tell him anything much about my love life...or lack thereof.

"Oh, nothing," I answered vaguely, relieved that he couldn't read my mind as he moved up the bed, lying behind me, my back to his chest.

"Well if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk to you about something important," he whispered as he moved in closer, running his fingers down my arm.

"What is it?"

"I know that time's running short, and I think there are some things you should know before we all go our separate ways," he said.

"Like what?"

"Things about us," he offered vaguely.

A sense of foreboding began to creep in, and I swallowed heavily, suspecting the worst. "You want to break up with me, don't you?" I whispered, feeling butterflies in my stomach as I waited for him to answer. I mean, it made sense. Long distance relationships never worked out in the long run.

"Not in so many words," he replied. Well that cleared things up. Not.

"Edward," I pressed.

"Okay, sorry Bella. Here's the thing. I know...well both Jasper and I do...that you love him as well as me...

"Of course I love Jasper. He's my...he's _our _best friend, Edward," I interrupted, stating the obvious while at the same time trying to trivialise my deeper unconfessed feelings towards Jasper.

"No. You love him. As in you are in love with him," he argued matter-of-factly.

Oh. Shit. So much for hiding my feelings.

"What?" I squeaked as I felt my cheeks heat, and added feebly, "Edward...no that's not it at all. I'm just going to miss him when we're apart...that's all."

Suddenly I just couldn't look him in the eye, knowing that what he said bore a ring of truth, but still not wanting to admit it. I mean, what would admitting my feelings accomplish when we were all going to be living apart anyway? And why couldn't I just choose one person to love?

"It's okay. I understand completely, believe me I do. I'm going to miss him more than you'll ever know too, Bella." He tightened his hold on me, wordlessly telling me that he was telling the truth.

"I know you will," I sighed, snuggling into Edward's embrace.

"But back to your the subject of your feelings. Don't you think it's about time we were all honest with each other? Clear the air before we move on with our lives?"

"Um...I guess so," I answered awkwardly. Though I agreed in theory, I don't know if admitting to the fact that I'd dreamed about Jasper doing things to me that friends didn't normally do to each other. Picking up on my trepidation, Edward decided to go first.

"So I'll start. You know I've been kind of nervous about...us taking things further, Bella."

"I know...and I understand," I answered, lying through my teeth. I'd lost count of the amount of times I'd thrown myself at Edward, and though we kissed, he never responded with more than a kiss in return, always stopping things before they progressed further.

"But I haven't been completely honest with you, or myself for that matter."

"Oh?" I asked curiously as I rolled over and faced him, placing my hands on his chest. He skimmed his fingers across my jaw before he ran his hand through my hair.

"Do you remember a few weeks back when you had the flu, and Jasper and I went to that party at Jake's?"

"How could I forget? You both ended up drunk and slept on my front lawn! Dad wasn't exactly impressed and threatened to arrest Billy for allowing underage drinking at his house!" I said with a light chuckle.

"We were pretty wasted," he snorted, his eyes smiling as he recollected the embarrassing sight of two drunkards collapsed on his front lawn and how the neighbours gawked at them before they woke and stumbled home. "I think that's it for me and beer for a while, at least until I'm of legal age anyway," he added as his smile disappeared.

"So what about it?" I asked, suddenly a bit worried about his sudden change in expression, his brow abruptly creasing with worry.

"Well before we ended up on your lawn, we spent much of the night talking about you...well about all of us actually," he added.

"You did?"

"Yes. You know what it's like. You have a few drinks...you lose your inhibitions a bit."

"Personally, no. But I hear it can happen."

"Jasper opened up that night, and told me things I had no idea about. You know how shy he can be, but that night he told me how sad he was about us leaving before he got the chance to...um..."

"To what? What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Tell us a few things, and show us how he felt," he added, staring at me warily.

"Edward, I'm not really following you," I said, now realising that Jasper wasn't fine with me leaving. I mean, we'd talked about this. He told me he'd accepted that both of us were going, and how proud he was that I was breaking out and that Edward was pursuing his dream of becoming a lawyer, while I was going to be the best damned doctor on the west coast. Had he changed his mind? Was I now going to have to bear the guilt of disappointing my best friend in the world on top of dealing with my own heartache and trying to keep a long distance thing going with Edward?

"It's simple really. Like I said before, Bella. You love him. The thing is though...he loves you...like as in he's in love with you," he said, staring into my eyes intently. "I know it's not something you probably want to hear, but I figured you had a right to know before you leave."

Oh this was unbelievable!

"He does?" I asked incredulously, watching his expression, waiting for the hurt to cross his handsome face. Instead, I was shocked to find him blushing, and staring at me rather coyly as if he'd been busted with his hand in the cookie jar, and right then and there I knew he hadn't told me the whole story.

"Yes, he does. But there's more to it than that. I love him just as much...and not just as a friend."

"You...what?" I shrieked, feeling my heart suddenly thudding in my chest. Was that why Edward did no more than kiss me? He was gay? Edward was gay?

He folded his arms around my body and drew me in for a hug, but I didn't know whether to hug him or hit him. My feelings were suddenly scattered all over the place. On one hand, I hated that he'd kept this from me, but on the other hand everything now seemed so much clearer. I felt a sudden but strange sense of relief wash through me, while at the same time I was livid that he'd taken all this time to admit his feelings.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but please...I didn't know until recently that I was attracted to men...well specifically to Jasper. I kept thinking it was just that we were close friends, but then I started to have very erotic dreams about him...about us, and found myself waking up..."

"Turned on?" I added. It seemed that both of us were having the same dreams.

He huffed in frustration, his expression muddled. "Yes, and then we went out to the party together. It felt nice, like we were on a date or something...but I still missed you being there. It was very confusing."

"You were confused?" I asked, my voice tinged with sarcasm. "Try looking at this from where I stand."

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I know this must be lot for you to take in. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well Edward you've sure thrown me for a loop, but as hurt as I am, I'm also worried about you. You can't help who you are, Edward. I'm just happy you found out before we got married or something." I was strangely relieved but couldn't work out why I wasn't causing more of a scene. Maybe, I mused, I was in shock.

"Yeh, I guess. It's not that I don't love you, and if things had been different I may have ended up proposing."

"And been miserable for the rest of your life. You can't do that to me or to yourself, Edward. We would have ended up resenting each other."

"You're right," he confirmed.

"So what happened at the party to make you so certain of your feelings?" I asked, wanting him to get this out in the open before I exploded.

He cleared his throat and began, "After I'd had a few drinks I confided in him how I was putting off making love to you, and couldn't understand why I kept making excuses, even though I really did know why. I guess I was trying to find out how he felt, and as the night progressed there were moments where I swore he looked at me differently, but I figured he was trying to wrap his head around my news. We talked for ages and he said he understood, and well...long story short, I finally confessed that I loved him."

"Oh my God Edward! You told him you loved him? How did he take it?" As much as I felt horrible for my situation, I also knew that Jasper was a sensitive soul and I didn't know how he'd take Edward's confession. I also wondered if Edward's confession would somehow affect our friendship.

"Oh Bella, you're so selfless. Here's me telling you I'm essentially not the man I professed to be, and all you're worried about is Jasper."

"I worry about both of you, Edward. But Jasper, well he's had a lot to deal with this year," I excused. "And now this..."

"I've been fighting my feelings for so long...and as much as I wanted to be honest with you, I really hadn't admitted them until Jasper dragged them out of me at that party. And Jasper...his feelings are somewhat similar to mine."

"Similar to yours?" Well I was relieved that Jasper didn't have a problem with Edward after his declaration, but I had noticed a silent tension between them over these past weeks that I'd excused as being nothing more than due to us all going our separate ways. "What do you mean?"

"Jasper has come to realise quite recently that he was bi-curious, but was too scared to confess it...well because he had more than feelings of friendship towards both of us, and really didn't know how we'd take it. But once I confessed my feelings, he decided to do the same."

"Holy shit! So you're gay, and Jasper's bi?" I exclaimed, trying to take in Edward's words as I pushed him away and sat up on the bed, my world crumbling around me as I clenched my fists in anger. It was hard enough absorbing that my boyfriend was gay, but also have to accept that my best friend was bisexual too? That was too much to ask. And then tears sprang from my eyes as I felt the pain, the feelings of betrayal and hurt as I realised I'd been kept in dark about this whole thing. This wasn't just some tiny little secret. This was huge! And they'd kept it from me for two fucking weeks?

"You both knew about this two weeks ago, and you never thought to mention it to me until now? How could you lie to me like that?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you before now, but I knew I couldn't keep it from you any longer than I had. And well, Jasper and I agonised about how to tell you. You know how difficult he finds opening up so I said I'd do it."

He sat up next to me, grasping my hand in his as he mirrored my position on the bed. I tried to pull away, but he gripped my hand, refusing to let go.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jasper said in a breathless whisper as he walked in the room. I had been so upset that I hadn't realised he'd let himself in and obviously followed the noise.

He sat on the end of the bed, his furrowed brow and downturned mouth telling me that this had been hard on him. He never normally let anything upset him. I held my arms out for him, silently asking for him to hold me. He scooted up the bed and took me in his arms, squeezing me tightly. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive," I sniffed as a few more traitorous tears ran down my face. I released Jasper and sat between the two of them...the two most important men in my life...facing Jasper.

"Bella, thank you," Edward said softly as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled my back towards him, his chin resting on my shoulder.

Jasper reached out and brushed my tears away with his thumb, giving me his beautiful smile as he wordlessly tried to comfort me. I shivered in response as his beautiful blue eyes took me in, studied me, before they flickered to Edward and back.

"Bella," he whispered. "Edward told you our feelings, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"So, now that you know ours, how do you feel...about this? About us?"

"I've already told you. I love you both. I mean, I know that Edward doesn't feel that way about me anymore, but I still love him. I can't really explain what else I feel right now...but I know I'll never stop loving either of you."

"Tell us, please?" he asked gently, his fingers stroking the apple of my cheek.

How do I explain this without being even more hurt than I already had been? I knew they'd already confessed to their feelings, but what if they weren't in synch with mine? What if they were trying to tell me that they wanted to be together, leaving me out in the cold?

"I...of course I've dreamt about you," I blurted. "I've dreamt about you...and Edward...I love you both so much...but if you want to be together...just say it."

"I want to be with Edward, it's true. But I also want to be with you just as much. It's been a tough thing to reconcile..."

I drew in a gasp, and suddenly the air felt thick with electricity as those words fell from his lips.

"So, you've decided then?" I asked, my voice so low that it was barely audible, my muscles tightening as I braced myself for the worst. I was about to be rejected by the two most important men in my life in as many hours. I moved to slide off the bed, but Edward kept holding me, while Jasper moved in closer and grasped my arms.

"Yes, I've decided," he said softly as he leant in. My eyes blinked rapidly, surprised by what he was doing. He was about to kiss me? Oh no...that meant that Edward was about to be rejected. I was confused though. Edward didn't move from his position, and let out a moan as Jasper's lips touched mine instead of the expected cries of rejection. His lips were soft and pliable, and oh so warm.

"But you can't do that to Edward," I said against his lips as he drew back and smiled at me.

"I'm not about to reject Edward either. We've been trying to figure out a way to tell you what we want, and if you keep an open mind, I think you'll find what I'm about to suggest will be more than pleasurable for all involved," he added, whispering seductively in my ear.

"Besides, I think that we deserve one special night together before you and I leave, don't you Bella?" Edward added with a wicked smile.

"How special are we talking?" I questioned, my body tingling as I wondered what he was about to suggest. I wanted this. I wanted Jasper, but after all Edward and I had been through I didn't want him left out of the mix either, and unless my instincts were way off, that's what they were about to propose.

"You, me and Edward exploring our feelings together tonight. It's up to you how far you want to go, and what you want to do, but Edward and I are happy to go with whatever you feel comfortable with."

"You want the three of us to have sex?" I asked, shivering as Jasper's lips found the shell of my ear, his warm breath whooshing across my throat as he answered.

"Yes," Jasper said sweetly. "Well, Edward and me, and you and me," he added to clarify. Of course, that would be how things would go, considering that Edward was gay. I found myself suddenly turned on at the idea of watching the two of them pleasure one another, not to mention the idea of Jasper breaking the longest drought in history for me.

"So, what do you say, Bella?" Edward asked in a husky tone.

"I...I..."

"Don't be embarrassed. We kind of figured it was what you wanted, Bella," Jasper added, raising an eyebrow in challenge. "It's what Edward and I want too. We love each other, and what better way to express how we feel?"

Mutely, I nodded, feeling the blush creep across my face and as I did, Jasper smiled triumphantly. Edward released me and kneeled up on the bed, removing his shirt and quickly throwing it to the floor. Jasper followed suit and scooted to the end of the bed, taking Edward's hand in his as they both faced one another. Jasper took Edward's face in his hands, and tilted his head before their lips met. Their kiss was soft and slow, and oh so sensual. Edward grunted a bit and reached around Jasper's waist, pulling him closer as I saw his tongue slide into Jaspers mouth. I found myself mesmerised as they lost themselves in each other.

"Holy fuck," I muttered, bringing them out of their haze. They both stopped and turned towards me, their eyes glistening with lust as I waved my hands in the air, encouraging them to carry on. They both smiled, and Jasper stood up and unbuttoned his jeans, slowly letting the zip down as he performed a strip tease for the two of us. I gasped at the next sight. He wasn't wearing any underwear, and as his jeans fell from his hips, his cock sprang free of the confines. He quickly removed them and stood there naked, every part of his body chiselled, every plane and contour absolutely perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was thoroughly breathtaking.

Edward followed suit, standing and stripping much faster than Jasper, removing his boxers so quickly that I heard the elastic tear a bit before he kicked them off his feet. His cock was, if anything, a bit bigger than Jasper's. His body was smooth but with a light dusting of hair all the way down to heaven. He was just as wondrous as Jasper, and I couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to have two such beautiful men in my life.

His eyes half closed, Jasper moved back onto the bed and looked at the two of us, a grin spread wide across his beautiful face as he moved closer to me, finally straddling my legs as he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me once more. This time it deepened, his tongue tracing my lips until I parted them and let him in. He explored my mouth slowly and deliberately, as if making sure that everything he did was okay.

"So soft," he whispered in a breath before releasing my lips, his hands tracing down my throat before he let go of my face and slowly began to unbutton my white cotton blouse. He watched me carefully, ensuring that I was comfortable with what he was doing as he pulled the material aside before peeling the shirt away from my shoulders and focusing on my jeans. He gave me a quick questioning glance before proceeding. I nodded yes, wanting him to tear every bit of clothing off me as I allowed him to slide them off my body.

"So hard," Edward added as he knelt behind Jasper and sat on my legs, his hands grasping Jasper's hips until one hand snaked around and grasped his hardened cock. I felt myself getting increasingly wetter at the sight of Jasper's dick move inside Edward's fisted hand as he thrust his hips upward.

Jasper threw his head back and let out a hiss as Edward's mouth found his throat and he kissed, licked and sucked, while slowly stroking Jasper's hardening cock. Jasper reached down and stroked my shoulders before slipping my bra straps off and pushing the material off my breasts. I reached around and removed the hooks, allowing the bra to fall away before tossing it off the end of the bed. He leant in and Edward followed his movements continuing to stroke as Jasper's mouth found my nipple and sucked it in, while his hand found the other breast, his fine fingers kneading and twirling.

"Yes," I sighed as I closed my eyes and felt his mouth on my skin, waves of pleasure connecting every part of me, but all flowing in and around my weeping pussy.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. I'll try to make you feel good before I take you..." Jasper whispered as he hooked his hands around my black boy leg panties, making quick work of them as I tilted my hips and allowed him to remove them. He grasped my hips, Edward's blackened eyes watching as Jasper reached down and stroked my pussy, his fingers delicately parting my lips as his mouth found my other nipple and began to suck and lick, his attentions causing me to shiver in response.

"Fuck Edward!" he mouthed on my skin as Edward picked up the pace, his grip tightening, his movements more urgent as he writhed against Jasper.

"Jasper," I breathed as I felt my heart begin to hammer in my chest and the sweat begin to glisten on my forehead.

Feeling both my urgency and his, Jasper removed his hands and mouth and shifted next to me on the bed, laying down and pulling me in for a kiss. Edward scooted off the bed and went through the drawers until he was holding a bottle of lube and two condoms.

"Bella?" Edward asked of me. "Is it okay if Jasper and I...while he...?" Holy fuck! They were going to do the deed with me! Bring it on!

"Oh hell yes!" I said, my thoughts leaking out of my head unabated.

Jasper released me and looked at Edward, his expression animalistic as he grabbed one of the condoms from Edward's hand and opened the packet. Edward smiled in response, his gaze flickering to mine only to then settle on Jasper once more.

I watched as he carefully rolled the condom down his shaft, and once he was done, Edward rolled the other condom down his own throbbing cock, and then opened the lube, pouring a generous amount into his hand.

Well I think I'd worked out who was going to bottom in this scenario.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees, Jasper," Edward commanded. Jasper quickly sat up and got into position, his ass facing us and sticking out as I watched in fascination. Edward tipped the bottle up and drizzled some of the liquid above his crack.

"Bella, open him up for me," Edward asked, causing Jasper to moan in response. I grabbed his beautiful ass cheeks in my hands and massaged them briefly before pulling them open, his puckered hole throbbing with desire as the lube meandered over it. I watched as Edward collected some of the lube and ran his fingers down Jasper's ass before his finger gently circled his entrance. I couldn't believe what I was watching, my gaping mouth and the sight before me rendering me unable to speak.

"Yes, Edward, do it," Jasper pled, his ass pushing against my hands as I watched Edward push his finger in. "More," Jasper moaned as he threw his head back as Jasper added a second finger and rotated them as he pushed his fingers in, only to move them back to the original position when he pulled them out. He repeated his motions, increasing the pace each time and I pulled away and ran my hands up and down Edward's back, watching as he pleasured the man I loved.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Jasper," he said before reaching over to give me a quick kiss and adding, "And I know he can't wait to be inside you either, Bella." Slowly and deliciously Edward worked his magic on Jasper, preparing him for what was to come until he finally removed his fingers. Jasper let out a frustrated whimper and in response, Edward grasped his weeping manhood, teasingly running it up and down Jaspers ass before he pressed it against his waiting ring of muscle.

I held my breath as I watched Jasper's body still for a moment waiting for Edward to breach him, the both of them moaning loudly as Edward inched his way in.

"God, you're so tight!" Edward growled as he grasped Jasper's hips and slid in further, his cheeks puffing in and out as he tried to keep things gentle...going in inch by inch...so agonisingly slowly until he was finally all the way in. Both of them stilled once more. "Jasper, are you okay?" Edward asked desperately.

"Yes. Just wait a minute," he answered, turning his head to look at me. I'd never seen such a look of unbridled lust tinged with pain in my life.

Edward complied, closing his eyes as he tried with all his might not to pump into Jasper frantically.

"Bella, I need you. Come here, sweetheart," Jasper encouraged in a strained voice as he reached out a hand for me, his wanton stare nearly bringing me undone as Edward continued to be still. "Scoot up for me, sit up lean your back against the headboard and spread your legs for me," he added, and I realised what he was about to do as I got into position. He moaned and closed his eyes, his breathing heavy as he lowered his head.

And then, his mouth was on me, his tongue flicking between my folds. "Oh my God!" I shrieked as his tongue travelled up and down my wetness until it found my aching bundle of nerves.

"Yes, that's it Bella. Let me taste you," he said as his tongue circled and licked. Edward's hands were stroking his back then, and he placed warm kisses over his shoulder blades before moving his body back and sliding into Jasper once more.

"Edward...fuck!" he growled against my raw flesh as his tongue teased and tantalised me, his mouth working his magic as my hands wound their way through his beautiful curls and my hips rose to meet him.

"Yes, Jasper...so tight, so good," Edward whispered as he opened his eyes and watched us intently.

"Mmmm," Jasper hummed against my skin, and I could feel the ache, the tingling sensation shoot up through my clit and spread warmly throughout my body. And then, his fingers found my entrance and I moaned as he pushed one finger in and curled it upward before withdrawing and adding a second finger and pushing it into me, the invasion of his fingers pressing hard deep within me tipping me over the edge.

"Yes!" I shrieked as I exploded, his tongue never stopping its assault on my pussy until I came down.

"Scoot down, Bella. I need to be inside you," Jasper breathed as Edward grabbed Jasper's engorged cock and began stroking.

"Ugh!" Jasper let out as Edward stopped stroking him for a brief moment as our bodies shifted.

My hands still in his hair, Jasper leaned up to lick my mouth before his lips covered mine. I pulled him close as he kissed me fervently, the heat, sweat and sharp breaths enveloping us in our own wonderful bubble. This was what I'd wanted all along, and making my deepest fantasy become reality was nothing but a turn on.

"You ready?" Jasper breathed as he released my mouth. I nodded once, biting my lip as the anticipation kicked in while Edward guided Jasper's cock to my entrance. "Oh, Jesus!" Jasper cried as he pushed in, stopping as the tip of his cock stretched me, opened me up.

Edward's hands wound around Jasper's chest as he began to push forward, his chest against Jasper's back, the pressure of his movements and body weight incredible as Jasper inched in further. Tinges of pain shot through me as I took in an enormous breath and held it.

"This is it. Are you okay?" Jasper asked, his brow crinkling. I closed my eyes, nodding as he pressed in further.

"Shit!" I hissed as the pain shot through me.

Jasper and Edward stopped and remained still as I adjusted to the pain, letting out my breath in a gush as my heart thudded out of my chest. Both of them waited patiently as I adjusted to Jasper's cock filling me, and as we lay there still he said, "Let me make you feel good."

Jasper reached down and began to rub my clit, circling and teasing as we lay still, and I let out a moan as the pain began to subside, only to be replaced by a warm, wonderful feeling.

"Yes, yes," I murmured as I focused on his fingers, his body trembling as he tried to keep his movements under control. No sooner had he started, than I began to crave friction once more, his hands working their magic in the most delicious of ways. I knew Jasper wasn't a novice in regards to pleasing a woman, as he'd dated Alice for a few months before they went their separate ways. Alice had told me of Jasper's abilities between the sheets, and I had to say she was more than correct. He was patient, kind, loving and knew where to touch a woman to give her the most pleasure.

"More?" he asked. I nodded as he began to withdraw and push in once more, slowly allowing me to adjust to the intrusion. The pain subsided further as my desire began to rise, his fingers pressing firmly as they circled my swollen flesh.

"Fuck," Edward muttered as he pushed into Jasper deeply as he withdrew from me. I couldn't imagine what he felt as he was taken from behind in one instant, only to plunge into a waiting pussy in another.

"So good," Jasper whispered as a droplet of sweat fell on my chest. Jasper leant in and licked it from my skin, his tongue grazing across my chest until he found my nipple and took it in his mouth, his suction so great that I felt my nipple elongate in his mouth. "You fucking taste delicious," he added as he moved to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Their movements were slow and deliberate as they found a rhythm, and as I began to crave more, my knees rose up, creating a deeper angle of penetration.

"Oh fuck!" I cried as his cock hit the mark deep within me, and though the pain was still around the edges, the pleasure was finally outweighing it. The new angle caused collective moans to echo around the room as our movements began to pick up their pace.

"So fucking tight...Jasper, I'm not gonna last much longer," Edward warned.

"Me either...too good, so...good!" Jasper growled as he released his fingers from me and added, "Touch yourself, Bella."

I quickly obliged, reaching down and shuddering as I felt where our bodies joined, the two men on top of me both squeezing their eyes shut as they focused on reaching their own orgasms.

"I love you," I breathed as I watched them moan and writhe above me, I heard them whisper their love in return, their mutual declarations making my heart swell.

"Bella...gonna...cum..." Jasper said as he pumped deeply into me, opening his darkened eyes right before his face contorted and he clenched his jaw. "Oh fuck yeh!" he added as he quickened his pace, nearly losing rhythm before Edward followed his lead and caught up.

"Oh God!" I shrieked as my orgasm hit me like a freight train, the increased friction and Jaspers words helping me reach my peak.

"So tight, oh fuck I feel you!" Jasper yelled as his body jerked, his own orgasm hitting him hard as he exploded deep inside me.

"Yes, fuck yes! Oh fuck you're squeezing me!" Edward cried as he pounded into Jasper before he stilled above us, following quickly behind, his body slumping as Jasper placed his forehead on mine before gently kissing me.

"Wow," he breathed as he shot me a breathless smile.

"Wow indeed," Edward added as he pulled away from Jasper and headed for the bathroom, and as Jasper withdrew his softening cock from me and rolled off my body, I suddenly missed the closeness as he removed the condom and threw it in the trash.

"I...can't believe..."

"Me either, sweetheart," Jasper replied, pulling me onto his chest. I rested my head on him, listening to his quickened heartbeat.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," I said genuinely, the pain of leaving them already hanging heavy around my heart as I realised just how much I was set to lose now.

Edward emerged from the bathroom and laid next to Jasper, staring at the both of us as he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled.

"I've been accepted to NYU, Bella," he said.

"You what?"

"I'm coming to New York with you," he clarified. "I wanted to be sure we were okay, and now that we are, I have the option to go there instead."

"But...how?"

"You know I applied to a few universities, and I told you I received several acceptances from more than one. One of them was NYU, but something kept stopping me from telling you. I guess I knew deep down that if we went together, we'd be on the path to marriage and kids, and that frightened the hell out of me more than anything."

"Gee, thanks. I love you too," I said with an eye roll.

"You know what I mean, Bella. Now it's different, and if the three of us can't be together, why wouldn't I want to spend my time hanging out with the only woman I'll ever love?" He leant over and placed a soft kiss on my forehead to accentuate his point.

"I don't see any reason," I answered, reaching up to stroke his face.

"And Bella...for the record? If I weren't gay..."

"Yeh I know...you'd be all over me, right?" I laughed and he nodded in agreement.

"So, you two are gonna be at the same College now? Interesting..." Jasper mused as he folded his arms and rested his chin in his hand, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Yes, Jasper. Thanks to you dragging the truth out of my drunken ass, we'll both be in the same neck of the woods now," Edward answered as he reached up and stroked his face with the back of his knuckles.

"Hmmm," Jasper added. Edward's brow shot up in question as Jasper's grin widened, his smug expression telling me he was hiding something.

"Is there something you want to share with the group, Jasper?" I asked with a chuckle as I sat up and leant on my elbow, mirroring Edward's position as I stroked the smooth skin of Jasper's chest.

"Or should we hold you down and tickle you until you confess your sins? I mean, I _did _have every intention of Bella and I taking turns sucking your cock, but if you're gonna hold out..." Edward added, waggling his eyebrows as he traced his fingers down over Jasper's perfect abs, teasing him as his fine fingers made their way across his stomach.

Jasper burst out laughing as Edward began to tickle the skin around his belly button, while my hand began to tickle his sides and underneath his ribcage.

"Okay! Okay!" Jasper yelped, giving up way too easily. "I'll tell!"

"Go ahead," Edward urged.

"I heard from Rosalie today. She told me she's pregnant."

"You're gonna be an Uncle?" I asked. Jasper nodded, beaming with pride.

"She told me that now she's expecting, she realised how important family was. She said she knew how sad I'd been over you guys leaving and she also told me how sorry she was that I had to put my own life on hold to care for our Mom."

"It's great she finally sees the sacrifices you've had to make, Jasper," Edward offered, his tone serious.

"So, does that mean Rosalie's going to help you look after your Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, it's way better than that, sweetheart. Rosalie and Emmett are gonna move back home for a while and take care of Mom until she's strong enough to be on her own."

"Wow, that's great Jasper. So what are you gonna do now?" I asked curiously, my stomach fluttering in anticipation.

He let out a sigh, his brow crinkling. "It seems to me that the two most important people in my world are moving to New York, so where else would I wanna be other than there? Besides, you know that I can run my business from anywhere."

"You're coming to New York?" I shrieked, feeling a smile cross my face as the impact of what he was saying hit home. I glanced at Edward, his widening eyes and expression of excitement unable to be hidden as his lips curved into his trademark lopsided grin.

"Yeh, guess I am! The business is growing, so I figured I should maybe look into doing a degree or two while I'm there...you know, learn a bit more about the business world, maybe take on a few employees," Jasper added as he wrapped his arms around the two of us, peppering kisses all over our faces as we muttered words of love and adoration.

"I love you guys so much," I whispered as I leant in and kissed Jasper's beautiful lips, while out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Edward's hand move lower, grasping our lover's suddenly hardening cock.

"Fuck!" Jasper groaned against my lips as he thrust his hips into Edward's hand. I lowered my eyes, watching as Edward stroked Jasper's beautiful, erect dick.

"Bella, since Jasper's confessed his sins, don't you think he deserves the reward we were just talking about?" Edward asked, his green eyes molten with desire as he continued his ministrations.

"Oh yes. Yes, I do. I think we need to make sure that Jasper has a 'head' for business to go with his 'bod' for sin, don't you?" I said seductively, biting my lip as I reached down and wrapped my hand around Edward's.

"I couldn't agree more," Edward answered as we both scooted down the bed...

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed my first foray into the world of slash/poly! xx**


End file.
